Prostate cancer is among the most common forms of cancer in men, and is frequently treated with radiation therapy (alone, or in combination with other forms of treatment such as chemotherapy and surgery). Unfortunately, common side effects of prostate cancer treatment include incontinence and erectile dysfunction. Given the wide-spread prevalence of prostate cancer, there is accordingly a need for new approaches to treating these side effects.